Love Me?
by X-AI Zenryu
Summary: Ini hanya oneshoot tentang nasib Naruto yang punya pacar manusia cuek sedingin es di kutub bernama Sasuke. Hope you like it... RnR please...


**Love Me?**

Desclaimer : naruto itu punya om masa sih *dihajar* om masashi yang bener ding... dan SasuNaru itu milik kita semua... yyyeeeeaaaayyyyy

* * *

-Love Me?-

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning terlihat duduk terdiam di bangku kelasnya, wajah manisnya tertekuk sedari tadi. Mata _sapphire_nya yang bulat indah itu pun tak henti-hentinya menatap malas pemandangan langit musim panas di balik jendela kaca di sebelah kirinya. Sebelah tangannya yang dilapisi kulit tan eksotis itu menopang dagunya sejak sejam yang lalu.

Kau pasti mengenal siapa pemuda manis dengan wajah kesalnya yang begitu imut itu bukan. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda manis dengan kulit tan sewarna caramel, rambut pirang acak-acakan, mata indah sewarna dengan langit musim panas, dan tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang bulat. Itulah semua hal yang membuat pemuda satu itu nampak begitu manis dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebarnya yang sehangat mentari pagi.

Namun sepertinya pagi ini, senyuman itu terhalang mendung. Lihatlah wajahnya kini. Wajah ceria itu kni berkerut kesal, pipi chubbynya terus saja ia gembungkan, tak lupa bibir pink manis yang begitu menggoda sedang mengerucut imut. Walau begitu tetap saja pemuda itu terlihat manis dengan segala ekspresinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat pemuda manis ini harus cemberut seperti itu? Tak ada yang tau sebabnya, bibirnya seakan terkunci rapat ketika ada saja orang-orang yang bertanya padanya.

Ini sudah sejam berlalu sejak istirahat makan siang yang terasa begitu menyiksa baginya. Dan setelahnya pun, ia habiskan waktunya dengan sibuk memandang langit musim panas yang terlihat begitu cerah. Sama sekali tak ia hiraukan materi demi materi yang diajarkan sensei padanya. Dia sedang dalam kondisi kesal sekarang, jadi jangan harap jika ia mempedulikan orang lain.

Ia kembali menghela napasnya berat, jika dihitung ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas berat seperti itu. Sedikit ia alihkan pandangan ke sisi kanannya, menatap seseorang yang kini sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran.

Dapat kau lihat kini wajahnya semakin cemberut kesal. Sebal rasanya ketika ia melihat sosok berkacamata yang begitu dingin di sebelahnya. Sudah sejam lebih ia cemberut seperti itu, namun sosok pemuda dengan kacamata dan rambut pantat ayam itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Semakin ditatapnya dengan pandangan sebal pemuda dengan rambut model aneh yang berwarna biru gelap, kulit alabaster yang begitu pucat, wajah tampan yang tak tertandingi, serta mata _onyx_ yang begitu memukau itu.

'_sebal sebal sebal...'_

Naruto terus bergumam dalam hati, ia acuhkan segala ketampanan pemuda di sebelahnya yang mampu mempesona siapa saja itu. Sepertinya rasa sebal pemuda itu lebih besar daripada rasa kagumnya.

Kembali ia alihkan pandangan matanya ke jendela di sebelahnya, tak ingin rasa sebalnya semakin memuncak ketika memandang sang sumber kekesalan yang begitu dingin dan acuh itu. Dipandanginya langit biru itu lekat-lekat, ia perhatikan tiap inchi dari lautan biru di hadapannya. Namun sepertinya pikirannya kembali melayang jauh entah kemana seperti yang ia lakukan sejak sejam yang lalu.

* * *

**Flashback **

Ini adalah pagi yang cerah bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia tak bangun terlambat. Pantas dibanggakan memang, dan lihat saja senyum lebar itu. Senyum lebar sehangat mentari yang kehangatannya menyaingi mentari itu sendiri. Yang lebih membuat sang mentari itu iri ialah ketika melihat banyak sekali orang yang terpukau melihat senyuman itu.

Memangnya siapa yang tak terpukau? Senyum hangat, wajah manis, rambut pirang yang bergoyang lembut dan _sapphire_ yang terus berbinar-binar senang. Tak akan ada orang yang tak terpukau jika dihadapakan pada pandangan indah seperti itu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya itu pun ia habiskan dengan senandung-senandung tak beraturan yang terus ia perdengarkan. Pagi ini, mood seorang Uzumaki Naruto sangatlah baik. Namun, sepertinya mood itu harus menurun ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo, Naruto..."

Sebuah cengiran kini terpampang jelas di _sapphire_ itu, senyum ceria seperti dirinya yang diperlihatkan sang sahabat kepadanya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat gelap, wajah manis, dan sepasang tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ya, dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat sejak kecil Naruto.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi begini. Biasanya kau terlambat." Senyuman mengejek pun terlihat di wajah manis Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berangkat pagi? Setidaknya ini jadi kemajuan untukku kan?" kini bibir merah muda itu pun mengerucut imut.

Memangnya ada yang salah jika ia berangkat pagi? Apakah dirinya terlalu terkenal akan keterlambatannya sehingga orang-orang akan terkejut dengan dirinya yang berangkat pagi? Bahkan sahabat sejak kecilnya pun ikut terkejut dengan hal menakjubkan yang baru pertama kali Naruto lakukan.

"Jangan marah begitu, nar. Aku hanya bercanda."

Dan sengan segera wajah cemberut itu pun berganti dengan senyuman ceria yang ia tampakan sedari tadi pagi. Sepertinya mood Naruto benar-benar baik saat ini sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya mengabaikan kata-kata Kiba yang sedikit mengejek itu tanpa membalasnya sedikit pun.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia sekali hari ini, Nar?" Kiba kembali berceletuk. Rasanya segala hal yang terjadi pagi ini terasa begitu janggal baginya.

Naruto sang raja terlambat yang berangkat pagi untuk pertama kalinya dan senyuman lebar yang sejak tadi mengembang di wajah Naruto. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang janggal? Entah kenapa hal itu sedikit membuat Kiba merinding dibuatnya.

"Tak ada, aku hanya sedang senang saja."

"Ayolah Naru, tak mungkin orang sepertimu tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu."

Kiba benar-benar penurun mood Naruto yang begitu hebat. Lihat saja, wajah cemberut yang beberapa saat lalu hilang kini kembali muncul bahkan terlihat semakin imut saja.

"Aku tidak gila, Kiba." Naruto mendengus kesal. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tau segalanya tentang dirinya dan bisa dengan mudah membuatnya kembali cemberut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

Kiba menatap Naruto bingung, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda manis bersurai jingga itu malah semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Sungguh, kalau boleh ia jujur ia sedikit merinding melihat senyuman lebar yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang senang saja, Kiba. Kau tau, hari ini adalah tepat sebulan sejak aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke."

Lihatlah senyum bahagia itu, bahkan kini senyum lebar itu diselingi cekikikan aneh yang semakin membuat Kiba merinding. Namun setidaknya Kiba telah tau alasan kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa sebahagia itu.

Kiba sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, tak habis pikir dengan kenyataan yang sering kali ia lupakan itu. Sampai sekarang saja, Kiba masih tak percaya jika pemuda ceria sehangat mentari di sebelahnya bisa berpacaran dengan manusia es macam Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia memang tau bahwa Naruto telah menyukai pemuda dingin itu sejak lama. Namun tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di kepalanya bahwa Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya dan berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang bahkan telah berjalan selama sebulan. Rasanya ia tak percaya, kalau manusia cuek sedingin es itu bisa menerima Naruto. Apakah otak pintarnya saat itu sedang eror atau bagaimana sehingga ia bisa mengiyakan Naruto yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sudah sebulan ya? Aku tak menyangka."

Naruto menoleh menatap pemuda manis dengan surai coklat gelap itu, sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya. _Sapphire_nya memandang bingung Kiba seakan menuntut kejelasan dari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya tak menyangka saja kau bisa berpacaran dengan manusia es itu. Apalagi kalian telah berpacaran selama sebulan."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto kembali merengut kesal. Merasa sebal lagi dengan Kiba yang sedikit meragukan bahwa dia telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke selama sebulan. Memangnya salah jika berpacaran dengan Sasuke?

"Aku hanya bingung, Naru. Dia itu kan manusia es, bagaimana mungkin ia berpacaran dengan dirimu."

"Jangan panggil dia manusi es, Kiba. Dia tak sedingin itu." Bela Naruto, walau dalam dirinya ia sedikit membenarkan kata-kata Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu orang yang dingin.

"Iya... iya. Tapi aku masih bingung, sebenarnya bagaimana kalian berpacaran selama ini?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Pertanyaan tak jelas yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Memang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah berpacaran selama sebulan ini? Tentu saja, mereka pasti melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sepasang kekasih lakukan. Namun benarkah itu?

Dan kini Narutolah yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Berputar-putar dalam kepalanya kini berbagai macam hal yang ia lakukan selama sebulan ini bersama Sasuke. Tapi, benarkah semua itu merupakan hal yang pantas disebut sebagai apa-yang-sepasang-kekasih-biasa-lakukan.

"Kami selalu pulang bersama, pergi jalan-jalan di akhir pekan, dan ..."

Sekarang Naruto harus kembali bingung, segala hal yang dia lakukan tak masuk dalam kategori apa-yang-sepasang-kekasih-biasa-lakukan menurut Kiba. Kalau boleh jujur, apa yang ia katakan kepada Kiba tadi itu sedikit ia lebih-lebihkan.

Selalu pulang bersama, bagaimana tidak pulang bersama jika Naruto tidak berhenti mengikuti Sasuke kemana pun setiap harinya dan kenyataan bahwa rumah mereka yang hanya terpisah beberapa blok saja. Pergi jalan-jalan di akhir pekan, tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga karena Naruto harus mati-matian merengek kepada Sesuke untuk pergi menemaninya walau itu hanya terjadi sekali selama mereka berpacaran sebulan ini.

Naruto mendesah berat, tak ada lagi hal-hal yang mungkin bisa dikategorikan apa-yang-sepasang-kekasih-biasa-lakukan karena memang tak ada lagi hal seperti itu dalam memorinya selama sebulan ini.

Melihat itu Kiba hanya menghela napasnya, ternyata apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya yang satu ini sama persis seperti apa yang ia perkirakan. Sedikit dalam dirinya, ia merasa kasihan juga pada Naruto.

"Seperti yang kukira. Dia memang bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau jadikan kekasih, Naruto."

"Tapi..." mendengar semua itu membuat Naruto lemas seketika. Rasanya ia tak suka dengan segalanya yang diucapkan Kiba, ingin sekali ia membantah semuanya namun dengan cara apa. Yang ia tau hanya ia sangat mencintai Sasuke dan sangat senang ketika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah pemuda dingin itu juga mencintainya dan merasa bahagia dengan status mereka.

Wajah Naruto pun terlihat semakin memelas. Dan Kiba yang menatapnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan memandangnya kasihan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Kiba?"

_Sapphire_ itu pun langsung menatap Kiba penuh harap, seakan berharap bahwa Kiba akan memberinya pertolongan atau setidaknya saran untuk kisah cintanya dengan si manusia es macam Sasuke.

"Putuskan saja dia." Kiba kembali berceletuk asal. Dan lihatlah hasilnya kini, Naruto yang terlihat semakin memelas dengan mata yang mulai sedikit berair karenanya.

Kiba kembali menghela napasnya berat. Ia tau bahwa pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini sangat mencintai Sasuke, namun ia tak tega juga jika mendapati sahabat baiknya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, setiap Kiba melihat pasangan kekasih ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanya perasaan kasihan dan juga kesal. Bagaimana tidak, melihat sahabatnya sendiri terus mengekor seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang seakan tak pernah sekali pun menganggap Naruto ada di sebelahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia membunuh Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintainya, Naru. Tapi kalau kau selalu diabaikan seperti itu, aku juga tak tahan melihatnya."

Diusapnya surai pirang itu, sedikit memberi kekuatan pada Naruto yang moodnya telah menurun drastis ke tingkat terbawahnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya terus menunduk sepanjang jalan dengan manik mata yang semakin memerah menahan kristal bening yang siap keluar kapan pun.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang perasaan Sasuke terhadapmu?" tanya Kiba pelan. "Setidaknya lebih baik kau memutuskannya daripada kau yang harus tersakiti, Naruto."

Ya, itulah kata-kata terakhir Kiba yang terus terngiang di kepala Naruto dan membuatnya cemberut sepanjang hari. Dan kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya terus bertingkah aneh di depan Sasuke seharian ini.

Sungguh ini bukan karena apa pun. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan satu hal, membuktikan apakah Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak?

**End of flashback**

* * *

Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya kepala kuning itu mau pecah saja. Seharian ini telah banyak yang dilakukannya mulai dari merengek, menangis, bermanja-manja, memeluk-meluknya bahkan Naruto sempat mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi alabaster Sasuke. Dan hasilnya, nihil... tak ada reaksi apa pun. Sasuke tetap dingin dan datar seperti biasanya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menjambak-jambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke agar setidaknya manusia es itu sedikit menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya pada Naruto.

Manik matanya pun kembali menerawang jauh, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun kata-kata terakhir Kiba untuknya benar-benar tak bisa hilang dari benaknya walau telah ia coba dengan memikirkan hal-hal lainnya.

Benarkah Sasuke tak mencintainya? Benarkah Sasuke terpaksa berpacaran dengannya? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke menerima pernyataannya? Kenapa ia mau berpacaran dengannya selama sebulan ini?

Pikiran Naruto pun kembali menerawang jauh, teringat saat-saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Saat itu akhir musim semi, dan langit terlihat begitu cerah. Setiap menit waktu itu teringat jelas di kepalanya, ia ingat saat betapa gugupnya ia, ia ingat saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan _onyx_ kelam itu, bahkan ia masih mengingat betapa malunya ia saat itu.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah saat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya berbicara setelah cukup lama mendengarkan pengakuan Naruto yang cukup panjang itu. Walau hanya sebuah gumaman pelan dan anggukan yang tak terlalu terlihat.

Namun saat itulah, sebuah senyum terindah untuk pertama kalinya Naruto perlihatkan pada dunia ini. Senyum manis dengan segala kebahagiaan yang terpancar, bahkan manik mata besarnya pun memancarkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar.

Entah kenapa, senyum manis itu kembali terkembang di wajah Naruto ketika mengingatnya. Tanpa ia sadari, semburat merah pun kini menghiasi wajah manisnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyum manis itu pudar seketika.

Pikirannya kembali berputar-putar tak karuan, ia bingung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama kembali berputar di kepalanya sejak tadi pagi.

'_apakah Sasuke mencintaiku?'_

Kenapa rasanya susah sekali mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, bahkan Naruto yang memiliki semangat tinggi pun menyerah karenanya. Kembali Naruto ingat bagaimana segala hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat ia melakukan segala tingkah anehnya itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia harus memelas karena tak ada apa pun di wajah tampan namun dingin itu. Rasanya Naruto sudah lelah, kata-kata Kiba telah sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya rupanya. Jika Sasuke tak mencintainya, apakah ia lebih baik memutuskan hubungan mereka saja.

Mata _sapphire_nya pun kembali menatap langit biru dari jendela di hadapannya. Ia perhatikan gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang berarak lambat, seakan-akan gumpalan putih itu menyembunyikan segala pertanyaan yang dicari olehnya.

Ia pun menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk menatap awan di langit hingga ia sadar bahwa bel pulang telah terdengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepertinya lamunannya telah membuatnya melupakan segalanya termasuk sang kekasih yang begitu acuhnya pergi meninggalkan tepat setelah bel berbunyi.

Dan kini, dengan pandangan bingungnya Naruto menelusuri seisi kelas karena sosok manusia es telah menghilang entah kenapa. Nihil... Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ia ketahui kapan sosok itu beranjak dari tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Helaan napas itu kembali terdengar, manusia es itu benar-benar membuatnya nelangsa lahir dan batin. Segera ia ambil tas ranselnya dan beranjak pergi menyusul Sasuke yang entah dimana.

Ia edarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru bangunan sekolahnya, dengan langkah kaki tergesa ia telusuri seluruh bagian dari bangunan berlantai dua dan bercat krim itu.

Sudah beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk mencari Sasuke, entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit mencari Sasuke di kerumunan manusia-manusia itu. Bukankah segala hal dalam diri Sasuke begitu mencolok sehingga adalah hal yang mudah untuk menemukannya dimana pun ia berada.

Napasnya kini terengah-engah, ia hentikan sejenak langkah kakinya dan segera ia edarkan manik matanya ke sekitarnya. Dalam dirinya kini penuh harap bahwa dia akan menemukan Sasuke segera. Ada hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, hal yang sejak pagi mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, bertemu dengannya saat ini juga.

Dan senyum itu pun kembali terkembang di wajah lelah Naruto ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan pelan memunggunginya. Ya, Naruto hapal dengan sosok itu. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan punggung yang lebar, dan jangan lupakan rambut biru gelap yang mencuat ke belakang.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa senyum yang setiap detiknya semakin lebar itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Binar matanya pun menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira, tatapan sama yang ia tunjukan pada dunia akhir musim semi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Segera ia pacu kaki jenjangnya cepat. Ia ingin melihat sosok itu tak peduli dengan sikap dingin yang dia berikan kepadanya. Itu tak penting, yang penting saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa ia ingin melihat Sasuke sekarang juga.

Ia teriakan nama seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama sebulan ini. Tak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh kini, tak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang tak sengaja tertabrak olehnya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." panggilnya semakin keras saat ia semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dan sosok tampan itu pun berbalik, menampilkan wajah datarnya yang kini menatapnya bingung. Sungguh Naruto begitu senang melihat wajah itu, dengan segera ia percepat langkahnya, kini ia begitu acuh pada segalanya bahkan pada lantai keramik di depannya.

Hingga hal itu harus terjadi, tiba-tiba langkah kakinya oleng begitu saja. Tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hingga Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai berkeramik yang keras itu.

Ya, pemuda manis itu terjatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya terbentur keras lantai di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan suara debum keras. Segera saja semua yang ada di sana menatapnya terkejut dan mulai berkeliling di sekitarnya.

Naruto meringis pelan, sungguh seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk redam ketika membentur lantai karamik yang begitu keras.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kau baik-naik saja, Naru?"

Suara riuh itu menyelubunginya. Namun tak sedikit pun ia pedulikan semua itu, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kini benar-benar menyiksanya. Ia raba lengan kanannya yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai. Sakit... sungguh rasanya begitu sakit. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa buliran bening itu telah menganak sungai di _sapphire_ cerahnya.

"Naruto..." suara itu memanggil Naruto pelan. Sebuah suara baritone yang sudah begitu di hapalnya, suara seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama sebulan ini.

Segera ia dongakkan wajahnya, dan wajah tampan itu pun menyapa pandangan matanya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke sedang menunduk menatapnya. _Onyx_ itu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, dan di dalam mata itu tersembunyi jauh di dalamnya sebuah rasa kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Wajah tampannya yang biasa dingin itu kini menampakan gestur tegang yang tak terlihat jelas.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menatap sosok tampan itu. Entah sejak kapan buliran yang beranak sungai itu kini turun menuruni pipi chubbynya.

"Kau tak apa?" suara baritone itu pun kembali terdengar. Suara yang terdengar datar, namun jika kau dengar lagi kau akan menyadari bahwa suara itu sedikit bergetar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, rasa sakit itu telah ia abaikan jauh-jauh. Terganti dengan perasaan yang begitu aneh yang menguar dalam dirinya. Naruto tak tau harus melakukan apa, rasa senang ketika melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa senang seketika walau rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh selidik, dilihatnya lengan kanan yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Naruto dan kaki kanan Naruto yang sedikit bergetar aneh. Ia tau bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, ia tau bahwa anggukan itu hanya jawaban penenang yang tak pernah Sasuke harapkan.

"Kau terluka."

Hanya itulah yang Sasuke katakan sebelum ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Naruto. Segera ia angkat tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu dalam sebuah gendongan tepat di depan dadanya.

Sedangkan Naruto, matanya membelalak tak percaya dan mulutnya pun sedikit terbuka karenanya. Tak pernah sama sekali, tak pernah sedikit pun ia mengira bahwa Sasuke akan menggendongnya seperti ini.

"Sasuke... apa- apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kau bisa lihat wajah manis itu kini memerah hingga ke telinga, tak bisa Naruto pungkiri bahwa ia merasa malu jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Ditambah lagi tatapan-tatapan terkejut dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya serta bisik-bisik aneh ketika banyak pasang mata menatap tindakan Sasuke itu. Memangnya siapa yang akan menyangka jika manusia es yang dipuja para wanita itu menggendong kekasihnya di hadapan semua orang.

"Tentu saja membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Segera Sasuke langkahkan kakinya pelan. Tak ia pedulikan pekikan dan pandangan-pandangan aneh yang kini ditujukan ratusan pasang mata kepadanya.

"Tapi Sasuke... aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menggeliat dalam gendongan yang begitu erat itu, berusaha untuk turun walau tangan dan kakinya terasa begitu sakit ketika ia gerakkan sedikit saja.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan,_ onyx_ kelamnya kini menatap tak suka pada Naruto yang mencoba turun dari gendongannya sejak tadi. Ia tak suka melihat Naruto yang berpura-pura kuat di tengah sakit yang ia rasakan. Segera ia eratkan gendongannya, membuat wajah Naruto kini bersandar penuh di dada bidangnya.

"Kau itu sedang terluka. Jangan berpura-pura di depanku."

Naruto hanya bisa semakin terbelalak melihatnya, ia tak sanggup lagi melawan Sasuke setelah ditatap dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin itu. Tubuhnya pun semakin meronta keras ketika ia menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, bahkan kini ia tak sanggup lagi menggerakkan jemari tangannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sasuke dengan acuhnya mengabaikan banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya, yang penting baginya kini hanya membawa Naruto ke ruang kesehatan. Dapat dirasakannya, Naruto yang membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada bidang Sasuke. Dan mata _onyx _itu dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat merah yang terlihat semakin jelas di wajah manis Naruto di gendongannya.

Sasuke segera mendudukan Naruto di salah satu ranjang ketika mereka baru saja sampai di ruang serba putih itu. Diliriknya Naruto sekilas yang hanya bisa meringis sakit ketika tangan dan kakinya berdenyut tak karuan.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menggulung lengan seragam yang dipakai Naruto. Dan mata itu pun langsung terbelalak terkejut ketika lengan yang dilapisi kulit tan itu terlihat memar dan membengkak.

Naruto hanya menunduk, ia tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia biarkan saja tangan putih pucat Sasuke yang menyentuh memar itu, terasa sakit memang namun segera ia abaikan semua itu.

Desahan berat itu pun terdengar, Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah sebuah almari kecil di ujung ruangan kecil itu, diobrak-abriknya isi almari itu sebelum di temukannya benda yang dicarinya.

Ia pun kembali duduk di hadapan Naruto sambil membawa sesuatu yang sama sekali tak Naruto ketahui. Sebuah krim bening aneh pun kini diolesi Sasuke di kulit pemuda manis yang terlihat membengkak itu. Rasanya sakit memang, namun segera setelahnya sensasi dingin aneh menyelubungi kulitnya yang membiru.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto ketika ia sudah selesai dengan memar di tangan Naruto. Dapat ia lihat wajah manis itu terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan air mata yang mulai terkumpul kembali di sudut matanya.

"Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi ketika Naruto tak sedikit pun berbicara padanya.

Kepala dengan surai pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan, tangannya pun ia arahkan menunjuk kaki kanannya yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber dari segala sakitnya.

Tangan Sasuke pun segera menyetuh kaki Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Sudut matanya sekali-kali melirik Naruto yang kembali meringis sakit karena sentuhan Sasuke pada pergelangan kakinya.

Dilepaskannya sepatu Naruto perlahan, dapat ia rasakan bahwa kaki itu telah membengkak dan bergetar pelan. Tangan terampilnya pun kembali sibuk mengobati kaki yang terkilir itu. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa miris melihat segala luka yang ada pada tubuh Naruto.

Melihat wajah manis itu meringis penuh kesakitan, melihat buliran air mata yang tak pernah ia lihat dari seorang Naruto, dan segala luka yang dialami pemuda manis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dapat dirasakannya rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar dalam dirinya. Ia tak tau apa sebenarnya rasa sakit itu sebenarnya walau begitu rasa sakit itu semakin terasa ketika ia menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan segala obat-obatan aneh di tangannya untuk mengobati kaki Naruto yang terkilir. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu sambil memperhatikan tiap gerakan tangan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu cekatan itu.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto pelan. Sepertinya ia telah ingat apa tujuannya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Wajah penuh kesakitannya pun kini telah berganti dengan wajah tenang walau masih ada rona merah di wajah manis itu.

Pemuda tampan itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _sapphire _yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit gugup itu. Naruto sekali-kali membuka belahan bibirnya, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan namun semuanya rasanya tercekak di tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup, mata biru langitnya pun bergerak-gerak cepat seakan mencari hal lain yang bisa dipandang selain mata sekelam malam yang sejak tadi menatapnya intens. Rona merah di wajahnya pun tampak semakin jelas hingga ke telinga. Terasa semakin menambah manisnya wajah kecoklatan itu.

"Ano Sasuke... ada yang ingin... ano bagaimana ya... ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Suara pemuda manis itu pun bergetar gugup, terdengar terbata-bata saat ia mengatakannya.

Dahi Sasuke semakin berkerut bingung. Entah kenapa segala hal yang terjadi pada diri Naruto hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Bertingkah aneh sejak bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, menangis seperti ini, dan sekarang bicara terbata-bata seperti gadis remaja yang ingin menyatakan cinta.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kekasih pirangnya ini?

Wajah itu pun kembali tertunduk, buliran bening air mata kembali mengalir di wajahnya. Terlihat sorot mata dan raut wajah sedih di wajah manis itu kini. Segala hal yang menyiksa pikiran Naruto sejak tadi pagi pun kini kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kata-kata Kiba, wajah Sasuke yang begitu dingin, dan segala hal yang terjadi selama sebulan ini tergambar jelas di kepalanya layaknya film yang terputar kembali.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia kini merasa takut, takut akan segala hal buruk yang ia pikirkan selama ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Sasuke yang tak mencintainya, Sasuke yang terpaksa berpacaran dengannya, dan Sasuke yang tak pernah sekali pun menganggapnya.

"Hiks... Sasuke... hiks..." isakan itu pun terdengar. Isakan yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan diiringi panggilan-panggilan pelan menyebut nama Sasuke. Tangan tan mungil itu pun sibuk mengucek-ucek kedua belah matanya dengan kasar, mencoba menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir deras.

"Hey, Naruto... apa yang terjadi, Naruto?"

Naruto masih saja terus menangis, tak ia pedulikan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya sedih, tak ia pedulikan panggilan-panggilan Sasuke pada dirinya. Tangan alabaster yang kini memegang wajahnya pun tak juga ia pedulikan.

"Hiks... Sasuke hiks... apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke? Hiks..."

Pertanyaan itu pun akhirnya terucap dengan segala kesedihan yang terlihat di wajah Naruto kini. _Sapphire _indah yang biasanya berpendar ceria itu kini terlihat begitu kelam menatap sendu Sasuke. Airmatanya pun semakin deras mengalir, isakan yang tak Sasuke sukai itu pun terdengar semakin keras di ruang kesehatan yang terlihat begitu sepi.

Dan _onyx_ itu hanya bisa membelalak kaget, tak pernah sedikit pun manusia es macam Sasuke mengira bahwa Naruto akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Pertanyaan yang terasa menghancurkan dirinya secara tak langsung. Bukankah itu pertanyakan yang meragukan dirinya, meragukan segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka selama sebulan ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak suka, matanya berkilat bimbang dengan segala hal yang terjadi di depan matanya kini. Airmata Naruto, wajah sedih itu, dan segala panggilan lirih yang tertuju padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini? Kenapa Naruto meragukannya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan segala hal yang mereka lalui selama sebulan ini?

Apakah Naruto meragukannya juga?

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Suara baritone itu terdengar begitu lirih, seakan-akan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dari mulutnya. Segala hal yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar menampar dirinya. Adakah sesuatu hal salah yang ia lakukan hingga kini Naruto harus menangis di hadapannya.

Segala pikiran buruk itu pun berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke, menyiksanya sedikit demi sedikit dengan segala imajinasi yang melayang jauh dalam memperkirakan segala hal yang terjadi kini. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Naruto bergetar pelan.

"Sasuke... aku- aku tak tau. Aku jahat, aku sudah memaksamu selama ini... hiks... aku tau kau-.. kau pasti tak mencintaiku."

Tangis itu pun kembali pecah, isakan yang terdengar pun semakin menyakiti pendengaran Sasuke dan hatinya. Sedangkan pemuda dingin itu, ia semakin tersakiti mendengarnya, tiap kata-kata Naruto dan segala air mata yang kini mulai membasahi tangan putihnya.

"Sasuke... hiks... aku jahat, kau pasti membenciku hiks... aku sudah memaksamu menjadi kekasihku... hiks."

"Aku sudah jahat... aku memaksamu hiks... untuk menerimaku... padahal kau—Sasuke... hiks... jangan benci aku Sasuke... hiks."

Pemuda manis itu semakin meracau tak jelas, berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya, dan terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke walau terasa tercekak di tenggorokan. Tatapan _onyx_ itu pun terlihat semakin sendu, telinganya terasa begitu panas mendengar kata-kata yang tak jelas itu. Karena itukah Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Segera ia tarik pemuda itu mendekat kepadanya, ia bawa tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar hebat dalam dekapan eratnya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh itu semakin bergetar, ia rasakan wajah itu semakin terbenam dalam dada bidangnya, bahkan dapat ia rasakan air mata yang mulai membasahi seragamnya kini.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi... jangan menangis Naru."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Rasanya segala kata-kata penghiburan yang biasa orang dengar tak mampu meluncur manis dari belahan kedua bibirnya. Diusapnya surai pirang itu lembut, mencoba menenangkan Naruto dari segala isak tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku Naru... maafkan aku."

Entah kenapa, kata-kata rutukuan mulai ia ucapkan di dalam dirinya. Merutuki segala hal yang ia lakukan, merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat Naruto menangis. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghukum dirinya sendiri atas segala kebodohan yang ia lakukan selama sebulan ini.

Tingkah bodohnya yang begitu dingin pada Naruto, sikap acuhnya, dan ketidakpeduliannya. Ingin rasanya ia katakan sejuta hal yang dirasakannya, ingin ia sampaikan segala kehangatan yang diterimanya, segala kebahagiaan dan perasaan memiliki. Ya, segala perasaan yang hanya ia dapatkan dari Naruto, orang pertama yang mengajarinya kehangatan orang lain.

Dan lihatlah kini. Dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa pada orang yang berharga baginya itu telah membuat airmata jatuh dari manik mata indah yang begitu Sasuke sukai. Salahkan dirinya, salahkanlah kebodohannya.

Rasanya pepatah memang selalu benar, penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir. Dan kini Sasuke mulai merasakannya. Rasa bersalah sekarang benar-benar menghantuinya dengan segala ingatan masa lalunya.

_Onyx_ itu pun kembali menatap sosok di pelukannya. Pemuda manis itu telah berhenti menangis sedari tadi walau isakan lirihnya masih dapat Sasuke dengar. Kembali ia elus surai pirang yang begitu lembut itu, rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Dapat ia hirup pula wangi citrus yang terus menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Kata maaf kembali meluncur dari mulutnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan? Ia hanyalah sosok dingin yang tak mampu megutarakan segala kata cinta yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyayangi sosok manis ini dalam diam.

Ia biarkan tangan mungil Naruto membalas pelukannya erat, ia abaikan pakaian seragamnya yang telah basah, ia tak peduli dengan apa pun kini. Yang ia inginkan hanya membagi kehangatannya pada sosok yang bersandar di dadanya. Dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Rasanya akan ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Mengatakan betapa ia mencintai sosok manis ini misalnya.

**THE END**

* * *

**EPILOG**

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto pelan. Diliriknya pemuda dingin itu sekilas sebelum kembali ia benamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna itu di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke semakin melangkah perlahan, ia eratkan pegangannya di tubuh Naruto yang kini ada di gendongan punggungnya kini.

Hari ini sudah sore, mentari pun mulai bergerak malas turun dari singgasananya. Sinar jingga berpendar indah di ufuk barat. Sekali-kali angin berhembus pelan membelai tubuh mereka berdua, membuat Naruto harus merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung Sasuke yang lebar.

Ini sudah beberapa waktu berlalu setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan tadi. Saat-saat dimana Sasuke yang menjadi begitu berbeda di mata Naruto pun telah terlewat. Kata-kata penjelasan Sasuke yang merupakan kalimat paling panjang yang pernah Naruto dengar dari Sasuke pun masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Naruto.

Ya, semua tergambar jelas di benak pemuda manis itu. Pelukan hangat Sasuke, belaian tangannya, dan kata-kata cinta yang sangat jarang diucapkan Sasuke. Semuanya benar-benar membuat wajah manis itu memerah tak karuan, ditambah lagi dengan tindakan Sasuke saat ini.

Mengantarnya pulang dengan menggendong dirinya di punggung sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana tidak malu jika diperlakukan seperti ini di depan banyak orang. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah meminta diturunkan, namun ketika harus dihadapkan pada sifat Sasuke yang tak bisa dibantah benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya.

Pelukan di leher Sasuke pun semakin ia eratkan, rasanya ia masih tak percaya jika Sasuke yang menggendongnya kini melakukan hal-hal seperti itu padanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia adalah pertanyaan kesekian yang Naruto ajukan, dan ia masih saja belum puas mendengarkan jawaban yang selalu membuatnya terbang melayang entah kenapa itu. Jangan salahkan ia, pemuda manis itu hanya ingin memastikan hati kecilnya dan merekam baik-baik jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

"Hn, aku mencintaimu, Naru. Harus berapa kalikah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

Ahhh... sungguh. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah bagi Naruto.

* * *

Curcolan Author:

Hallo... kenalin ai anak baru numpang lewat di fandom ini. ai cuma mau numpang nge-publish fic sangat ga jelas untuk couple tercinta ai ini...

maaf kalau misalnya fic ini hanya memenuhi tempat saja. ai cuma mau kasih kado buat Sasunaru, walau sangat telat sekali *plak

Dan yang terakhir, bolehkah ai minta reviewnya minna?

*pasang muka imut penuh harap* *readers pada pingsan seketika*


End file.
